Hellsing: Darkness rising
by hellsing101
Summary: Vampires are taking over London and Seras is in trouble.What lies ahead for our favourite characters? Will Seras escape the evil grip of Alucard with the help of her new friends Integra and Walter or is she to be damned?Read to find out!AxS rated T for no
1. Darkness comes

**Hi everyone! This is my new story! I currently have another one going as well but I had to write this story! It has some OC and it's not cannon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Description****: Seras has never met Alucard or heard of Hellsing but as Alucard has broken free from Hellsing what horror will be unleashed on Britain? How will Integra deal with the strongest vampire ever to walk the earth? How will Seras deal with it all and what has fate got planned for her? Read to find out! AxS pairing as I'm an AxS fan!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Hellsing or it's characters, this disclaimer will count for all my chapters as I can't be bothered to write it at the start of every chapter.**

**I have tried to fix this chapter and correct some of the grammer/spelling errors. I have also replaced the word breakers with line breakers as suggested by MistressMizu. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Integra was pacing around her office muttering curses about what had happened. Walter was standing in the corner watching as his master was struggling to register all that had happened.

"Sir Integra, please calm down, I'm sure that everyone is just as worried and disgusted as you but walking in circles isn't going to help. We need you to be strong for us, for Hellsing, her majesty and Britain." At this Integra stopped her pacing and muttering and turned quickly on her heals. She just starred at Walter but it wasn't a glare like he was expecting. Instead, there was guilt and sadness in her eyes. Walter walked over to Integra and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"This is all my fault Walter, I trusted him too much, I treated him like a friend instead of the monster he is. Because of me people are going to die and it's all my fault!" At that point Integra yelled and clung on to Walter squeezing his waistcoat in her hands while crying on to his shoulder. Walter was so taken back by her actions that he was frozen but only for a moment. Gripping her shoulders, Walter violently shook Integra. He couldn't believe it! Integra was breaking down!

"Please Sir Integra, now is not the time to become hysterical! We're all counting on you! If fall so do we and the rest of Britain!" Walter's anger was shown clearly in his voice which caught Integra's attention. She looked up into his eyes gazing at his unbreakable courage and determination. His gaze was so intense she couldn't break away. "Please remember, you hold the name "Hellsing". It is an honour and a duty to hold such a name-"He wiped a tear of her face and smiled. "And I know you will continue to do your best as you always have. Remember Integra, the blood in your veins doesn't know the word defeat and I'm sure you won't let that blood become spoiled, not now after so many years of victory." Letting go of her shoulders, Walter steeped back to let her breath. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw a smile appear on her lips. Just as Walter was going to speak again a soldier burst in to the room in a dramatic panic.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion!?" cried Integra in suprise.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra but there's an emergency which desperately needs your attention!"

"Emergency?" Integra asked, panic showering her voice.

"Yes Sir! There's vampires all over the city attacking citizens and-"The soldier paused to take a breath and tried to stop the shaking from the fear he felt of telling his commander the last bit of information. "We believe that a group of vampires are currently being lead to Buckingham Palace sir."

Integra's face drained of all colour. Looking at the ground Integra asked "Who's leading the group?" She already knew the answer but a small part of her was praying that she was wrong. The soldier gulped knowing that she already knew who it was but wanted it confirmed.

"Al- Alucard Sir!" The soldier yelled it instead of speaking normally. He stood waiting to see the reaction from his commander. Integra closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Lifting her head and opening her eyes she looked to the soldier.

"Get the troops ready! Make sure everyone is armed, I want everyone who can fight in the trucks in ten minutes!"

"Yes sir Integra!" and with that the soldier clicked his heels and saluted then left. Integra went to her draw and drew out her silver pistol and made her way to the door.

"Walter-"She called back without turning to face him. Thinking that she was going to give him an order he readied himself and stood at attention awaiting the command. Barley above whisper, Integra spoke to him but continued to look foreword hiding her face. "Thank you." She then continued to exit the office. Walter did the only thing he could do and smiled at her words and followed his master. He followed her to the court yard where the soldiers we're ready and got the car to drive Integra to thier destination. They were all ready to go into battle once more but this time, Alucard was not helping them, they were fighting him.

_**

* * *

**_

Outside Buckingham Palace, a group of armed forces know as D-11 we're trying their best to stop the group of, what they thought, were terrorists. Not too soon after the first bullet had been fired, the "terrorists" began to leap onto the officers and rip them apart. There was one soldier in particular who stood out the most, mainly because she was the only girl but also because of her unruly strawberry-blonde hair and huge dazzling blue eyes. Just like the rest of her comrades, she was frozen in shock. She began to tremble at the sound of a dark chuckle surrounding them. Watching her comrades being ripped apart and hearing their screams, she didn't notice a hand reaching quickly for her shoulder. "Seras! Snap out of it! Either fight like an officer or run like a coward but don't just stand there!" Her commander, Jack, was right. She had to fight or else she would fail her father. With that in mind Seras reached for her gun and aimed. Pulling the trigger she shot at the "terrorist" advancing on her. She dropped her gun in fear at the sight of the bullet ripping through his chest but not affecting him.

"Wh- Wha –What are you!?" She screamed as the vampire pounced on her pushing her to the ground. Seras closed her eyes tightly, praying that she would live when she was interrupted by a snicker.

"What's wrong little girl? Scared? Well you bloody well should be!" With that he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head to the side. Lowering his head to her neck he inhaled deeply. "Well, well, well, you don't usually get virgins at your age these days." He paused briefly and licked her neck. "This should be nice!" With that he showed her his fangs and lowered his head to her neck. "Scream bitch!" He went to dig into her neck but before he could reach it he was tossed off her.

"Don't.You.Touch Me.MONSTER!" With that she jumped up and lunged herself and screamed as her fist connected with his face. The vampire stumbled back, more from shock than the force of the hit.

"You little bitch! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He looked at her with loathing. She just smirked at him as her reply and then laughed at his confusion.

"I might not understand what's going on, hell, I haven't got a clue but I can't let you win. I WON'T let you win!" With that she continued to throw punches at him slowly pushing him back.

Seras was growing tired quickly and in one last attempt she slammed her fist in to the mans gut. Stumbling back she looked around her. Most of her comrades were dead on the floor in puddles of blood. She turned back to face the man and saw he was slowly rising. Panic arouse as Seras did the only thing she could think of to keep him down for a minute or two. With the thought in mind she drew her leg back and swung full force at the mans "personal area". She watched him sink back on to the floor as he held on to his manhood tightly while shouting threats at her. She turned to run but stopped as she saw one of her many comrades in front of her but, when she looked closer she screamed. He had no eyes but instead deep black holes. She could smell the skin on his rotting hands as he reached out for her. Seras began to panic. She began to tear up as she saw all her fallen comrades rise up as well in the same manor as the one in front of her. "I don't understand. You're all dead!" She started to back up but stopped as she felt her self bump into what she assumed was a very muscular chest. She gulped as she heard the person behind her give a deep chuckle and felt the chest rumble against her back.

"Are you lost, Police girl?" The humour in his voice and the nickname made her sick. With a quick sharp turn she faced the person who had spoke. Her eyes widened at the man in front of her. He was tall and wore a long red coat blowing past him. He had a red fedora hat on with bright orange sunglasses hiding his eyes from her. He had a black waist coat and trousers on with a white shirt underneath. She thought what he was wearing was ridiculous but she had to admit, it suited him well. No matter what Seras tried though, she couldn't make any words come out of her mouth.

"Speechless are we?" In an instant his glasses were gone and Seras was left staring into burning red eyes that held her still. She stumbled back, unsure of what else to do in the situation she was in. He just chuckled as he stepped foreword closing the gap between them. Seras's mind began to fry at the impossible task of trying to come up with a way to escape. On one side where her fallen comrades that were now zombies and on the other, was this mysterious man who had caught her of guard and was now another threat to add to her long list. Without her even realizing, the man in front of her was just inches away. Seras knew she had to escape but her body wouldn't move! No matter how she tried, her body refused to aid in her escape. The man in front smirked as he proceeded towards her slipping an arm around her small waist. He watched as her eyes clouded over. With a quick pull he pulled her body against his and held her tightly. "I'm rather impressed you managed that long against a vampire but you wouldn't have lasted much longer." He stopped for a moment and gazed at her. She was beautiful, strong, brave and strong willed. She was perfect. He continued to gaze into her eyes and wondering what they would look like red when he was interrupted by a click.

"Drop her, Alucard." The voice held malice and fury and he knew straight away who it was.

"Missed me already and had to come see me, _Integra_." He hissed her name as if it were a vile swearword. She gritted her teeth at the sound of him calling her by her name.

"I said drop her, Alucard!" Integra screamed the command in an attempt to sound affirmative but instead received a dark laugh from Alucard. He was still gazing at the girl he held. Slowly, her eyes began to close as she drifted in to sleep. Alucard suddenly dropped her at the feel of wires wrapped around him. Soldiers began to split in two, one surrounding Alucard and one ran through the destroyed gates of Buckingham Palace in hope to aid their queen.

Alucard smirked as he spoke "As usual Walter, you're so predictable. It seems you're loosing your edge, old man." With that he stepped foreword pulling his weight with him and breaking the wires. Alucard ignored his bleeding wounds as he searched around for the girl.

"Don't bother Alucard, we've already moved her out of your grasp." She spoke with her normal tone, arrogance dripping in her voice.

"You should know by now _Integra, _that I always get what I want."

"Not this time Alucard!"She was begining to get frustrated. He was treating her as if she were nothing.

"Temper, temper. Well for now I shall bid you farewell as I have an appointment with her majesty but I'll be sure to give her your regards." With that he disappeared. Integra shook her head. She knew there was nothing she could do now. She had failed. Alucard had won the battle, but she swore that she wouldn't loose the war.

"All soldiers back into the trucks and head back to Hellsing." She turned around and headed for the car. A single shot was heard all around and everyone knew that the queen was dead. Alucard would not delay her death. As Integra seated herself in to the car and Walter started it up, she looked to her side to see the sleeping girl Alucard had held from just moments ago. She looked at her and sighed. She Alucard would probably come after ger and she would have to protect her. She won't allow Alucard to take away her light and replace it with darkness, but for now, she had more important things to worry about. She knew what would happen now, Darkness was approaching and fast, Hell would be brought upon earth. It was inevitable, but she would not give up, she was determined to return Britain to it's glory and defeat Alucard. Once and for all.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N's**** : Well that was my first chapter! I don't always ask for reviews as once I get into the story and get it flowing, I fell pretty sure that people like it but as this is a new story I really would like to know what people think of it so far and if they would be happy for me to continue. Constructive criticism welcomed but NO FLAMES! I hoped you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it! Bye for now!**


	2. Welcome to Hellsing!

**Wow! Hi again! Just as a warning, this chapter was hard for me to write but I was determined to update today no matter what! It isn't the best chapter but more like one of those chapters that set the foundation for the next chapter. I would just like to day thanks to** Anonymous Psychofan_, weirdbard, Sirus183, Kiyoshi Nakamura, MythStar Black Dragon_ **for reviewing me! Also a special thanks to **_MistressMizu_ **for the advice. I have tried to proof read it more and I have done spell checks and grammar check and I have also tried to get it to flow. I have also done as you have advised and attempted to put line breakers in. Thanks for the pointers! Now on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

Seras awoke to find herself in a luxurious room. She looked to her side and saw a switch which she assumed was for the lamp next to her. When she turned it on, the sight which met her made in mouth gape in amazement. She could see the room better now. She rose up to find she was in a glorious four poster bed. She smiled to herself as the thought of her always wanting a bed like this came back to her. She continued to look at the room taking in all the details she could. She noticed that big thick red silk curtains were drawn blocking any light outside from entering the inside of the chambers. There was a large dresser with exquisite detail on it with an incredible mirror on top. It looked like it was made of oak and had several draws on it as well as a gap to place the legs of whoever sat down to use it. She got out of bed and stretched her aching muscles. She looked towards the dresser once more to find that there were clothes prepared. Assuming they were for her she quickly ran to the dresser and grabbed them. Looking around she discovered a door which led to a bathroom. Seras hurriedly entered to get changed.

When Seras emerged from the bathroom, she walked over to the dresser to take a look at herself. She was wearing a light blue three quarter sleeve shirt which matched her eyes perfectly. Her trousers were black and slightly flared at the bottom. She still had her boots on from the previous night as she had no others. She was satisfied with herself until she looked at her hair. It was a mess! She couldn't walk out the door like that! She quickly seated herself and began to search for a brush. She successfully found one and began to brush her hair in a poor attempt at taming the unruly bush she called hair. Just as she was finishing off there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello, my name is Walter C. Dornez, I'm the butler of this mansion. My mistress wishes to speak to you and I am to lead you to her office." Walter spoke softly as well as gently as not to startle Seras. Lifting an eyebrow, Seras hesitantly replied.

"Who is your mistress? Where am I? Or an even better question, how did I even get here? Wherever "here" is!" Seras's voice rose as the realization of her situation sunk in and panic aroused inside her.

"Please calm down, my mistress will answer everything but first we have to go to and meet her in her office." He bowed and bent his arm towards the open door signalling for her to leave the room. She sighed quietly and headed to the direction given to her. As she heard the door close, she waited patiently for Walter to lead the way.

As they were walking to Integra's office, Seras took the opportunity to ask some questions so that she would be ready to speak with the mistress of the manor. She quickly chose her first question as she couldn't keep referring to this mysterious woman as "mistress", it didn't sound right coming from her.

"Excuse me, Mr Dornez, may I ask a question please?"

"Walter."

"Pardon?" Seras was confused at his reply. She figured she must have shown it blatantly as Walter looked at her and smiled.

"You may call me Walter and yes, you may ask a question but hurry as we are nearing the office." With that he looked foreword again awaiting her question. Seras nodded her head and proceeded with her question.

"What is the mistress' name and how should I address her?" Seras continued her pace but turned her head to look at Walter

"Her name is Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing but you may address her as Sir Integra." He stopped outside two big wooden doors and looked to Seras. She nodded her head to him again.

"I understand." Happy with her reply Walter knocked on the door. Within moments later a stern "Enter" was heard and Walter opened the door and ushered Seras in. He soon followed suit and closed the doors behind him.

* * *

Not long after the death of the queen, Alucard had made himself at home. He was sat in the throne room watching as his servents sat ran around carrying out his orders. The first thing he wanted done was the decoration of the palace. He wanted the windows to have thick black curtains so the sunlight would be blocked out of the palace as well as some of the decorations in the house. He wanted everything done to his style. As he sat watching them carry out his every command, he thought back to the previous night. He rembered how angry Integra had been. He smirked while remembering her face and voice during the whole scenario. His mind driffted to Walter. He had been so shocked at the ease Alucard had broken through his wires with. He mind soon arrived at the memory of the girl. She was the main reason he had been caught off guard. It was extremaly un usual for him of all vamires to be unaware of his senses and surroundings at the time and reasured himself that he would never be caught like that gain. The problem was that girl. Alucards eyes narrowed in thought. In just a few minutes she had caught his attention and got him hooked. He didn't understand at first why she had grabbed his attention so suddenly, then as if on que, the memory of her fight against that vampire and her determination not to give up popped into his mind. He remembered holding her in his arms. She was indeed brave and strong-willed but she was also beautiful. He was pulled to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't concerntrate on anything else than her and it was driving him insane! He had lost her so easily and what was worse was that she was with Integra.

Alucard didn't want to admit it but he had grown close to Integra. For years he had protected her from everyone and they had developed a bond beyond master and slave. They developed the same bond a brother would have with his sister but, Integra wasn't his sister. She was his master. Someone who could turn on him at any moment if needed. This was the way Alucard saw everybody. He always sheilded himself from everyone as so not to become attatched. He never believed in emotions or feelings for others. He considered it to be a weakness. He never planned to stay with Integra as he had always wanted to be free. To do as he wanted without being restrained like a dog on a leash. That's why he broke away when he saw the opertunity. Yes he took advantage of Integra but so what? She was nothing more than a human to him now and that's the way he planned to keep it. They were enimies now and nothing more.

Alucard was brought out of his thoughts as a loud bang was heard. He turned his head in a fluid motion to the direction of the sound. His eyes met the eyes of one of his servants. The servant started to shake at the presure of being under his gaze. He briefly looked to the floor to find, what used to be, a vase that was now broken. He scowled at the servant and looked away in disgust. Alucard could hear the sounds of clay rubbing agaisnt eachother as the servant started to clean up the mess and hurried out of the room. Alucard allowed his mind to wonder back to his previous thoughts. No matter what, he would find that girl. He was determined to find out everything about her. He decided a good place to start would be her name for he still didn't know it. He didn't care if Integra or Hellsig got in the way. He leaned back in his new throne and smirked. He would get what he wanted, one way or another.

* * *

"Please take a seat." Seras stared uneasily at the women in front of her. Judging her from her image Seras assumed that the woman in front of her wasn't your average woman. She was obviously important and very professional. As Seras sat down she saw a file with her name on it on the desk in front of her. She moved her head to the side as to get a better look as to confirm her suspicions but was quickly startled by the use of her name from the woman in front of her. "Are you feeling better this evening Miss Victoria?" Seras just starred at the woman as she was unsure what to say. "My name is Integra just in case you didn't know."

"Walter did inform me sir." Integra looked towards Walter for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Seras. "I'm sorry if I sound too anxious but may I ask where I am, I don't even remember how I got here." Seras held her gaze strong. She didn't know why but she felt incredibly intimidated by Integra.

"You are currently inside the Hellsing mansion. You were brought here last night after the situation outside Buckingham Palace." Seras's face drained of all colour as the memories of last night flooded back inside her head. Integra seeing this ordered Walter to get her a drink. "Are you alright Miss Victoria?" Seras looked back up to see Integra looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, the memories of last night just came back to me too fast I guess." Walter placed a glass of water in front of her and returned to where he was previously standing. Seras reached out for the glass and then took a sip. As she placed the glass back down carefully Integra started the conversation back up.

"Have you ever heard of vampires, Miss Victoria?" Seras was caught off guard by the question but replied anyway.

"I've heard of them in stories but what has it got to do with anything?" Seras was a little frustrated with the way the conversation was going.

"It has everything to do with it miss Victoria. If I told you vampires existed you would laugh, yes?" Seras didn't answer so she continued. "What if I told you that what you faced last night wasn't a group of terrorists but a group of vampires?"

"I would believe you were lying." Seras was a little confused but she knew she had to find out what was happening.

"Well I'm not. You must understand that the world you know isn't everything you believe it to be. Vampires do exist no matter what you think about the idea. It's not fiction it's real. The Hellsing organization was created to kill such filth and that is what we continue do. It is our duty and mission from God." Seras lowered her head. This was hard for her to take in.

"What of my comrades, my friends?" Seras's voice was shaking from emotion.

"I'm afraid they are dead. You see, when a vampire drinks the blood of a human of the same sex or not a virgin, they are turned in to ghouls. The closest thing I can compare them to that you would know is a zombie. They can't be turned back in to humans. Once they become ghouls, the only option left it to shoot them in the heart or head. I suppose you could say it's an act of mercy and responsibility." Seras lowered her head to hide her tears. All of them were dead. This was too much for her. She couldn't believe it. They had taken the last thing she had! While screaming in her mind the thought of the man in the red coat came into focus.

"What of that man? The one in the red coat, who is he?" Integra's gaze intensified at the mention of him.

"His name is Alucard. He is the worst of them all. He used to be in servitude to me but he had broken away from me just a few days ago. He is the most powerful of his kind. He is the real threat to us. He was the one who was leading the group." At this Seras flinched. That man was the cause of their deaths. How dare he! "What's more is that for some reason he has taken a strange liking to you. It's unusual for him to not kill everything in sight but for some reason he stopped when it came to you."

"Should I be happy that I was spared by that monster!?" Seras spat the words rather than speaking them.

"Of course not. What he did is another thing to add to the long list of his treacherous acts. What I'm saying is, you could help us Miss Victoria." Seras's eyebrows rose at her suggestion.

"Me? How!?"

"Simple. It's rare for Alucard to be caught off-guard but with you he is unaware of his surroundings which is why you could be of use Miss Victoria. If you were drawing his attention, then we could take action and hopefully bring him down."

"So you want me to be bait?!" Seras's anger was blazing at this point.

"No! We want your help! Without you I can't see how we could even think about taking him on. You don't understand how powerful he is! If we don't defeat him Britain will fall in to darkness, People will be killed. Innocent lives will be taken and all will suffer. Is that what you want!?" Seras bowed her head. She couldn't believe how selfish she must have sounded. All she was doing was thinking of herself. Of course she wanted to help!

" What can I do Sir Integra? Whatever it is I'll do it!" Integra narrowed her eyes and stared harshly at Seras.

"Even though I am more than willing to accept your help I must warn you that it will be dangerous, you could die." Seras smirked.

"I have nothing to loose only to gain." At this Integra smiled.

"Brilliant! Walter, please take Seras to get a uniform and equip her with weapons and armour. Seras you may leave now with Walter." Both Seras and Walter nodded in unison. As they made their way to the door stopped at the sound of Integra's voice. "Seras,"

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"Welcome to Hellsing."

* * *

**A/N's : Well that was today's update. I can't guarantee that I will update every day but I will try! Again feel free to review or not. I'm quiet satisfied that people like my story so feel free to review if you have time. Again constructive criticism is welcomed and NO FLAMES! Thanks for reading and bye for now!**


	3. The bait is caught!

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the holdup but Microsoft word stopped working on my PC and I needed to spell check. I've given up on my grammar as it's not going to change. It's not that I'm illiterate as I'm in top sets for English it's just the way we are taught to write in Wales. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone but it won't change as I like it the way it is. None the less thank you ****MistressMizu for bringing it to my attention and yes; English is my first language : ) Well I was thinking about my reviews and I thought I would try to reply to some as some other writers do so here I go!**

**_Anonymous Psychofan :_** Thanks for the reviews! I've always thought that when given the chance Alucard would leave Hellsing. I think he grew close to Integra but in my opinion if he had to choose between freedom and Hellsing I believe he would choose his freedom as he could still cause chaos but with none of the restrictions. This is just my opinion though and please can I ask that no one tells me that my opinion is wrong as I can interoperate it any way I wish. Oh and yes, poor Seras! I love it when she gets into situations so I made her the bait lol! Well thanks for reviewing and keep reading! One more thing ... Yay! You like AxS pairings too!

**_weirdbard :_** Same thing with Alucard breaking free but I'm glad to see the you liked Seras' character. I like to think she isn't as stupid and scared as some people write her up to be. She does have her moments but she is also brave at points as well. I'm glad you like the story and please keep reading and reviewing!

**_Sirus183 :_** I'm glad you like my story! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**_Kiyoshi Nakamura :_** I'm happy you find my story interesting! I hope you continue to read and review!

**_MythStar Black Dragon :_** Wow! I'm so excited! I'm over the moon! I'm overjoyed you like my chapter and idea! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I am defiantly going to bring them together but I don't know how many chapters till I do. I hope you continue to read and review!

**_MistressMizu :_** Thanks for pointing out my grammar but I think I'll just leave it the way it is. It's the way I've been taught sorry. I'm still glad you like the story though and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**_jadeium cross :_** Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and i'm even happier that you find it brilliant! I'll try not to keep you waiting so long from now on but I can't promise as I have school: (

**Well that's all the people who have reviewed and I thank you all! You all make me want to continue writing! I made this chapter twice as long as I made you wait so long. Also just as a quick not my other story is on hold for now. Well I hope you enjoy my story and here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Seras walked down the silent corridors of the Hellsing manor with Walter by her side. As they walked to a destination that was unknown to her, she began to think about the situation she had just gotten herself into. Had she made the right choice? Everything had happened so fast she wasn't a hundred percent sure if she made the right decision. She wanted to help so that Britain could be at peace once more and she didn't want to think of hundreds of people dying but she didn't want to die herself. She was supposed to be this vampire's weakness? Why of all people would she be his weakness? She had briefly seen him for less than a minute and hadn't even spoken to him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Walter had stopped. As she continued to walk foreword Walter smiled. Putting a hand to his mouth and coughing Seras turned around quickly to see him several metres behind her. Smiling slightly she looked up to him while making her way to his side. "Sorry Walter, I was muddled up in my thoughts." She spoke in an apologetic tone and watched Walter nod his head in understanding.

"It's quiet alright Miss Victoria. You have had quiet an eventful time lately. I understand completely if you are still unsure what is going on or don't trust us yet. Just remember that if you need anything that I am always here for you." Both smiled at each other as Walter opened a door. He entered first signalling for her to follow.

The room they entered seemed quiet bland. It had crème walls and white tiles. It reminded her of a hospital. As she looked around the room she could count several large wooden structures. They looked like wardrobes but by now Seras had already learnt that nothing was that simple here. She stopped as she saw Walter open one of the structures and pulled out two guns. As he made his way to her Seras eyed the object in his hands carefully as it was slowly raised to the height of her chest. "This is a standard gun issued to all soldiers of Hellsing. It's a semi-automatic, single-action, 9 millimeter pistols. It is 20 centimetres in length and has a barrel length of 12 centimetres. Instead of the normal bullets one would usually use in a gun like this it has been moderated to have silver bullets instead as normal bullets won't kill ghouls or vampires. The second gun is the M4 Carbine. It has been modified to fire 5.56 x 45 millimeter silver ammunition instead of the 5.56 x 45 millimeter NATO ammunition you're used to using. It is gas-operated and weighs 2.5 kilograms but with ammunition it increases to an even 3 kilograms." He nudged both towards her signaling for her to take them. She looked at them uneasily as her eyes wondered the weapons. "I'm sure you will have no problems with them as you were a past member of D 11." He looked at Seras who starred back in disbelief and confusion.

"How did you know that? How did you even know my name!?" She couldn't believe that these people had already found out so much about her and in such a small amount of time.

"You'll soon find out Miss Victoria that we here at Hellsing know everything." He smiles again. "Now, before I show you around we need to get you a uniform." He turned quickly and headed to another cabinet and pulled out a two main pieces of clothing, a pair of boots and a belt. He handed them over to Seras and led her out of the room. He guided her back to the room she awoke in so that she could get changed into her uniform.

Not long after she had entered the room she emerged from it in a blue Hellsing uniform. "Well? What do you think Walter?" She had a big smile on her face as she awaited his answer.

"I think you look splendid and smart." He gave her a small smile. "Now, Where would you like to go?" Seras put a finger to her chin while thinking. She soon came to a decision.

"I think I would like to go to a shooting range to practice. Do you have one?"

"Yes we do. I'll lead you there but then I must return to Sir Integra to check if she requires my services." Seras just smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Walter lead her down one corridor then to another. Soon they were outside and heading to one of the out buildings. Walter and Seras entered and her mouth opened in awe. The place was massive! There were guns all along the back wall. There were about 20 stalls where the soldiers entered to practice. Walter looked to Seras and smiled. It seemed that was all he could do around this girl. "I'm afraid I must leave you now but I will return shortly. Until then please feel free to use any of the guns." He turned and left Seras alone. She went up to the wall. She looked carefully for any gun which was similar to the ones she had. She found a pistol that was like her and took it from the wall and loaded it up.

She went to one of the stalls. As she entered a cardboard cutout appeared at the bottom of the range in line with her stall. She took aim and shot several bullets. Two hit the left arm and three hit the stomach.

"For what we're fighting you aim for the head or heart. Anything else is pointless." Seras whipped around at the sudden intrusion and met the gaze of Integra.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you come in." Integra just laughed lightly.

"It's no problem. I have allowed myself the pleasure of reporting to you your first mission." Integra's smile never faded as Seras faces lit up.

"Really Sir Integra!" Seras was jumping about and talking about how she wanted her first mission to be like. She was silenced quickly and swiftly by a cough from Integra.

"I must warn you Seras that I don't believe that what you think this mission is going to turn it like will happen the way you want it to. I'm just preparing you for the sight of what you are heading to. It's a battle which you are going into half way through. It won't be like the ones your used to in D-11. There will be a lot of blood and gore and many people will die. It will be mayhem. You must understand that once you step on to the battle field it will be complete and utter chaos. You must take it seriously or else you might get someone killed or even yourself if you are carless." Integra's face was back to its cold self as the topic turned serious. "There has been numerous attack throughout London. You will be sent with team A to the centre of London." Seras' eyes went wide in disbelief.

"You're sending me with team A! The best team! Do you really think I'm that skilled!?" Seras's voice was getting high in pitch as she went on.

"No." Seras's heart sank. "I'm putting you with team A so they can protect you from that monstrous vampire! I'd say your more team B material." Seras perked up a little at that but not by much.

"I understand sir." She did a half bow and went to exit through the door. "I won't let you down sir." Integra didn't reply. Instead she just nodded.

* * *

Seras ran outside to be greeted by soldiers running in arranged lines to whichever vehicle they were appointed to. She hastily ran to the commander. "Seras Victoria reporting for duty Sir!" The commander looked her up and down before speaking. 

"Ah, you're the one Integra said was to join team A correct?" Seras nodded her head silently. "Very well, Luke!" immediately after the name was called a soldier came racing up and stopped in front of the commander.

"Yes Sir!" He saluted then allowed his arm to retreat firmly by his side. His eyes never wavered from the commander.

"This is Officer Luke Badham. He is in charge of team A. You will go with him to vehicle 3 and head off with them. Is everything understood?" As if rehearsed both soldiers saluted as they replied in unison "Sir yes Sir!"

"Good. May God and her majesty be with you Amen."

"Amen." They both turned on their heels and ran to the appointed vehicle. Seras stayed close behind Luke so she wouldn't get lost. As they neared their assigned vehicle Luke signaled for her to get in the back. Seras jumped in and sat down. When she looked around her she realized that the whole vehicle was filled with men! Suddenly she felt very conscious of her uniform as she pulled her skirt down as far as she could. She felt a little at ease when the soldiers chuckled at her actions. With a sudden jolt the vehicle started up and headed towards their destination. All Seras could do now was wait and see what fate had in store for her.

* * *

The journey didn't take as long as Seras had anticipated. All the soldiers checked their guns and armor. Not long after everyone had checked themselves the doors at the back of the van swung open to reveal their team commander Luke. 

"Alright everyone! I want you to stick together as a group! Make sure agent Victoria is watched constantly to ensure her that if anything happens we can protect her and if Alucard should appear I want you to get her out of there! Understood?" All the men raised a hand to their head and saluted while replying in unison "Sir Yes Sir!" Seras nodded her head in confirmation as she couldn't make any sounds come out of the mouth. She figured all of them must have been well informed about this 'Alucard'.

"All impure souls of the living dead will be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Once again all the soldiers replied in unison "Amen." Everyone suddenly rushed out of the truck as soon as Luke stepped aside ran in the direction he was pointing. Seras was out last. Once the men had moved out of her line of sight Seras couldn't believe her eyes! Describing it as mayhem and chaos was an understatement! She could see all the blood and gore that Integra had told her about but she wasn't prepared for the battle itself. There were vampires everywhere. There were dozens of ghouls. The Hellsing soldiers were fighting hard as Seras eventually managed to shake herself out of it. She ran to join up with the rest of the soldiers and began to shoot at the vampires and ghouls.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to get separated despite the team commander's orders. Seras soon found herself fighting alone. As she shot an oncoming ghoul Seras began to feel her fatigue. She had been running for what seemed like forever! She quickly looked around and scouted the area she was in. She was desperate for a rest. She realized that all the ghouls and vampires were at least several hundred feet away from her. Quickly seizing the opportunity Seras sank to one knee dramatically. She rested for about a minute before standing up tall and straight. She hung her head for a brief moment and took a deep breath. She didn't have time to release it as she felt two arms wrap around her strongly and pull her back against a tall muscled frame. Seras stiffened as she saw the arms in red clad around her body. She froze in fear as her eyes searched frantically for the nearest soldier. "Scared, Police Girl?" She heard his baritone voice as a shiver went up her spine. She quickly became angry at the use of the nick name he had made for her and began to struggle against his hold. "My, my aren't we fidgety." He spoke as his hold on her tightened and pulled her closer to him. Seras squirmed even more at the tight and possessive hold on her. 

"Let go of me Monster!" All she got as a reply was a dark chuckle. As his grip tightened even more Seras soon ceased her struggle.

"Giving up are we?" His voice had a sadistic humor in it. Seras couldn't help but feel his voice was seductive, like smooth silk.

"The more I struggle the tighter your hold becomes on me so what's the point?"

"Very good Police Girl. I see you learn quickly." Alucard quickly spun Seras so that she was facing him but kept his grip on her. Seras' eyes widened at the sight which met her.

Seras couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were a deep crimson color. The only thing her mind could compare them to was the color of blood. She could see a twinkle in them which gave his eyes a sort of playful look. She was so caught up in his eyes that she didn't notice the smirk forming on his face. She was so enticed by his eyes she couldn't look away. She tried to move her head but she couldn't. She couldn't move any part of her body! She wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn't open and her vocals refused to work. All she could do was stare into his eyes. She was surprised when she heard his voice commanding her. "Sleep Seras." She felt a haze flooding her senses as her eyelids grew heavy. Slowly she drifted of into a dreamless slumber.

Alucard's smirk never faltered. Instead in turned to a gleaming triumphant grin. "Soon Seras, you'll be mine." His voice carried on the wind as he held the limp blonde in his arms. Just as he was going to phase away he felt a tight pull on his neck. Usually Alucard would be happy for a fight but now it was just a bother to him at this time. He let out a low growl.

"Please Alucard; I would prefer not to have to decapitate you. Please drop Miss Victoria and step away from her." Walter's voice sounded steady and sure but it also had a slight regretful sound in it too.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman now if I were to just let her drop to the floor now would I, Walter? And I thought you were a gentleman." Alucard's voice was full of teasing and he clearly showed he was enjoying himself. Before he could continue a cold harsh voice rang through the atmosphere.

"I would listen to him Alucard. Besides, I'd think she would rather be on the floor than in your arms." Integra knew her comment would anger him but it would also distract him.

Alucard let a low growl leave his lips for the second time that night. "Good night, Integra." Alucard's grip tightened on Seras but he did it so no one would notice.

"Tell me Alucard as I'm curious," She paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "Why are you so interested in her anyway? She's just a common girl, I wouldn't think something as little as that would catch you interest." She knew he wouldn't answer that but she would take every opportunity to pick at the vampire. Her attention was suddenly grabbed at the disappearance of Alucard. She franticly looked around. A deep laugh from her left caused her to turn around. There once again wad Alucard with Seras but unlike before his eyes were no longer playful. Instead they showed a dark side and the twinkle which was previously in his eyes had been replaced by a sort of shinned and blazed like afire.

"I would be careful about what I said if I were you, Integra. Remember that I am not a prisoner of your blood anymore and I can do what I wish freely. If you don't control that tongue of your and speak to me like that I'll rip it out for you." He grinned as Integra's face paled. She couldn't believe it! She was being threatened by the very being that had protected her for so long but what else was she expecting? Aft all, it was her family that had taken everything away from him and enslaved him. They made him into a pet and looked down on him. Of course he'd be like this! It was understandable but no matter what Integra thought she couldn't do anything. She couldn't understand why she was so scared. In a way she did because she was face to face with the strongest vampire the world had ever know but at the same time she knew she shouldn't cower. She had sworn to God that she would banish all impure souls and that was what she was going to do. If she died she would die in the name of God.

With her new thoughts and determination Integra came back to reality. "What the hell are you all doing standing around!?" She could see all the men still in shock. She knew she had to wake Seras up. She thought briefly for a moment before deciding on what to do. "Walter! Cut Seras!"

"Pardon my lady!?" Walter couldn't believe what he had just been ordered to do! He just stood and continues to stare at Integra.

"You heard me Walter! Wake her up and get her out of Alucard's grasp!" She waited for a moment. "NOW!" Walter snapped out of it and jumped into action. Within seconds He had his wires wrapped around Alucard's arms and one around Seras's waist. With a flick of his wrist he had cut Seras and woke her up. With the pull of both his arms Alucard's arm was gone and Seras was pulled forward a couple of meters away from him.

Seras' eyes were wide with realization. She quickly scrambled to her feet. As she looked around her she saw Integra, Walter and the other soldiers around her. A slight panic hit her stomach as she searched for the vampire that had held her. "Sir Integra, where did he go?"

"Miss me already Seras?" His dark baritone voice rang all around them. Seras began to run towards Integra but quickly stopped her progression and jumped back. Alucard quickly appeared in front of her as she had anticipated. He smirked at her. Seras couldn't believe what was happening and all in one night! With a look of determination Seras charged forward but instead of heading straight for him she darted to the side and around him. As she slid across the floor she grabbed her gun which she and dropped in stupidity. She raised it level with his head. All she got as a reaction was another chuckle.

"I thought you already worked out that the gun that you hold won't kill me." Alucard continued to smirk. He was confident about what he said and knew he was right.

"You're right but I bet it will still hurt!" With the end of that statement came three gun shots. All were precisely aimed. Two hit his eyes; one bullet for each eye and the last bullet hit him in the middle of his forehead. Seras took the opportunity once more to run but didn't get far. Howls were heard all around and what looked like black dogs appeared from the shadows but Integra knew better. She knew these were Alucard's hellhounds and they weren't going to get away easily but that was if they could even escape. Everyone was quickly surrounded by the hellhounds. The soldiers began to panic and shoot but all who shot were instantly ripped to shreds by the huge hellhounds. All the other hellhounds just surrounded the groups of soldiers and Integra and Walter. Seras was left in the middle. There were four dogs around her keeping her enclosed. Without a sound all the hellhounds sat down like a dog to they're master. Seras instantly knew the reason for their action. Her body seized up knowing what was behind her. She felt the same clad arms wrap around her waist as before. She felt him nuzzle into her neck. Alucard smirked against her neck as he felt the hiver ran up her spine.

"I told you Integra, I always get what I want. Although it was even easier to do since you used her as bait but I guess it back fired eh?" He just smirked as he knew Integra couldn't do anything. Alucard grinned showing his fangs to everyone. He lightly dragged his fangs along Seras' neck making her body shake in pleasure. Seras felt her body lean in to him. Alucard tightened his embraced his grip around her in a possessive way as he had before but this time he knew he wouldn't be stopped. It was check mate and he had won.

"Alucard don't you dare touch her!" Integra's face was covered in anger. She couldn't believe she was losing. She felt even worse for what she had gotten Seras into. She knew she could have protected her but she also knew Alucard was right. She used the poor girl as bait and now her soul would be damned. With one last chuckle Alucard phased away with Seras. His hellhounds disappeared as well. Integra was lost. She let out a sigh. She turned on her heel. Only one thought was ringing through her mind; what was going to happen to Seras?

* * *

**Well that was it! I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update more. Feel free to review or not! Bye for now!**


	4. Alone in the chamber

Hello again! It feels like forever since I last updated and I apologise. I'm just coming up with this as I go along but I also have a rough plan of what I want to do too. As I did in a past chapter I would just like to quickly answer any questions and thank my reviewers as they are the ones who keep me going! So here it goes!

**Sirus183:** Sorry for the long delay but here is the next chapter! Hopefully I won't take as long as before to update as I have a idea of what I'm going to do in the next chapter but I have exams coming up so no promises but I'll try!

**jadeium cross: **Wow! I'm glad you think my story is brilliant! Again I'm sorry for making you wait for so long but here it is!

**MythStar Black Dragon: **I'm glad you love it! I am defiantly going to bring the two of them together but you'll have to wait and see…

**Kiyoshi Nakamura: **Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! You'll find out about Seras now though: D

**Grahamr: **Yay! Thank you for your comment I'm happy you find it an excellent story and I agree with you on the Alucard thing. I think Hellsing would manage without Alucard but I believe Alucard would most likely screw the world over lol. Oh and I did mean the D-11 soldiers in chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!

**Konradamkool:** Whoopee! Another AxS fan! I love the pairing! I'm also glad that you a fan of my story. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to know the plot! But here's the next little bit!

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

Integra was sat in her office as she looked through the reports of the previous night. She let out a long sigh as she heard a knock on her door. With a stern "Enter" the door opened to reveal Walter. He had a tray of what Integra knew to be tea. As he set it down on her large oak desk he looked out the window. The room was steadily becoming darker as the sun set. Walter couldn't help but notice the fatigue that showed on Integra's face. He knew she hadn't slept since the last encounter with Alucard. With a quiet sigh and shake of his head Walter stood up straight and awaited Integra's next orders. He was worried and it showed on his face as obviously as the wariness on Integra's. Noticing he was still there Integra snapped her head up to look at him. "What is it Walter?" She asked with more annoyance than intended. Walter was unaffected by her harsh tone as he was used to it. He remained in his is stance while taking a deep breath to ready himself. He let it go slowly and spoke.

"Please forgive me Sir Integra for speaking of matters that do not concern me but if you carry on the way you are then you are not going to last much longer. You haven't slept since the incident with Alucard and Miss Victoria. I'm concerned about your welfare and the organization. This organization relays on you and needs you to be in good health. I know I must have said this on many occasions but you must rest." He spoke firmly but there was also concern in his voice. He braced himself for the sharp and curt reply from Integra as he waited patiently. His cool and calm face soon turned to one of surprise at her reply.

"I know that Walter. It's easier said than done though. I can't rest until I feel I have control of the situation. I feel like I'm loosing my grip on this organization. That's why I need to grasp it now and get it back to it's high standards that my ancestors did. The only thing stopping me is Alucard, I just can't think of a way to deal with him. And…" There was a brief pause before Walter spoke.

"And what Miss Hellsing? Is it concerning Miss Victoria? As I said before it's not my place to say but she is just one person. As much as I took a liking to the young lady and I grieve for her she is just another one who has died in the name of God. Surly this one soldier is not the cause of your grief. After all she said herself that she understood the dangers and risks. You can't hold yourself responsible for what happened to her."

"That quite enough Walter!" Integra cut in with a look of grief and anger covering her features. Walter for the second time that evening was shocked. "She's not dead yet and I don't plan on letting her die! I AM the cause of her being taken because I knew I was putting her in danger yet I continued to do so regardless of the consequences which I was well aware of! I am suppose to defend the people of Britain not endanger them! I will get her back safely I just need to figure out how!" she finished off by banger her fists on the large oak desk. Walter was speechless. He had no idea how Integra felt. He felt a spark of pride in himself as he looked into Integra's fiery eyes. He smiled softly and bowed.

"I understand Sir Hellsing. May I ask how you plan on confronting Alucard and how you plan on retrieving Miss Victoria? I am sure you have something in mind."

"Sadly Walter for now I don't. I can't think of how to get her away from him. He is probably watching her like a hawk." As an after thought she spoke aloud "He probably won't leave her side and annoy her in to submission." She added with an amused smirk. Walter's smile just grew bigger as he smiled in return.

"I guess we should work on a plan then?"

"That's the first step. Any ideas?" Integra asked hoping he would as she had nothing.

"I have something in mind…" He replied with grin to rival Alucard's.

* * *

Seras slowly opened her eyes as she felt the comfort of sleep slip away. Trying not to move her body she tried to use her eyes to get a good look at her surroundings. First thing she noticed was the darkness of the room. The heavy red curtains were drawn. There were candles around the room lighting up certain parts of it. The light illuminated the grand furniture that was in the room. She saw two large wardrobes together with mirrors on the outside of them. The doors had a pattern carved into them giving them an elegant look. As she looked further around the room she noticed other piece of furniture which was in the same style as the wardrobes. The whole room had a cold atmosphere and everything was either black or red. She thought it had a creepy feeling but had to admit she liked it. She suddenly jumped and sat up in the bed as the sound of a deep baritone voice reached her ears.

"I'm glad you like it though I would think it's too dark for someone like you." The voice was full of amusement. Seras calmly searched for the person that the voice had come from. She knew who it was but couldn't find him. Her calm search became frantic as she felt the fear rising in her.

"Where are you!?" She not only felt fear in herself now but frustration as well. A deep and dark laugh **was** her only reply. She let out a growl of annoyance.

"I didn't realise you wanted to see me so badly, Police girl." He spoke as her phased through the wall and in to the room where she sat on the bed in her still bloody Hellsing uniform. Out of nowhere he pulled a chair from the shadows and sat across the room from her. There was silence as Seras was too shocked to speak. _Did he just come through a wall!? And where did that chair come from!? _"Surprised, Police girl? Didn't Integra tell you anything about me?" Quickly snapping out of her shocked state her face became stern.

"Apart from you're a blood thirsty monster who kills for the thrill and who's devoid of any emotions." She paused for a moment studying his face which was hidden behind a pair of orange and red tinged glasses and a red fedora hat. "No."

"I'm hurt Police girl." His face bore a huge grin like a Cheshire cat. She just glared back at him.

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name! I have a name you know!" She continued to glare at him. Her voice was raised but not so raised that she was shouting but enough for an effect.

"How do you expect me to call you by your name if you haven't told me it?" His grin had shrunk but was still there. He gave her a few moments before speaking again. "Well are you going to tell me, _Police girl._" His voice emphasized on the new nickname earning a small twitch from Seras at the sound of it.

"Why don't you just read my mind, you've already done it once." She continued to stare into his red orbs refusing to back down. The truth was he had already learnt her name but wanted her to tell him by her own choice.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself. Even though you already know, my name is Alucard. Now it's only polite to tell me yours." Seras sighed into defeat. She knew he had one this round.

"Seras Victoria."

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" He sat victoriously in the chair with a grin taking the place of the previous smirk. Seras just scoffed in reply. She sat there taking in every detail of his being. She titled her head to the side as if to get a better look at him. He just sat there smirking at her as if waiting for something. Neither of them daring to break the silence. Each of them waiting for the other to speak first as they both sat and stared at each other in a silent competition; neither of them giving in an inch.

1 minute gone - both continued to stare at each other

2 minutes gone - both still staring at each other but Alucard was smirking. He knew eventually she would say something.

3 minutes gone – Seras was starting to fidget as Alucard continued to smirk at her showing off his pearly white fangs in the light.

4 minutes gone – Alucard's smirk was still in place but he was getting bored. He decided that this once he would allow someone else to win but he could still have fun with it.

5 minutes gone – Seras was really fidgeting now but her gaze was still set on Alucard. Her mind fixed on him. Alucard's Smirk grew bigger as he calmly asked a question to the deep in thought Seras. "See something you like Police girl?" His voice was seductive and full of something she couldn't place. Seras' jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said! Seras' shock changed to fear as Alucard disappeared. _Not again!_ She remembered the last time that Alucard had disappeared and she was determined not to loose control of herself now. Without any warning Alucard appeared next to her on the bed. His hat and glasses were gone. Seras sat frozen in place. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that it was dangerous being this close to him but didn't want to move away from him encase he should get angry. So she just sat there waiting to see what he would do. Just like before neither of them said a word but this time it was more intense. Alucard just sat there looking at her. He would occasionally tilt his head to the side to look at her in a different way as she had done previously to him. He made no rude comments or sarcastic remarks but just studied her.

Seras was starting to feel awkward and under pressure under his intense gaze but would not turn away. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt a cold hand touch the top of hers. In a moment of courage she looked down to see his bare hand grasp hers. When she looked back up she noticed the space between them had became less as he was right next to her; his face was just inches away from hers. She avoided his eyes as she found that whenever she looked at them she wasn't able to move. Slowly Alucard reached up with his over hand and placed it on her chin and the tilted it upwards so that her head was level with his. Even though there eyes were level Seras still refused to look at him. She heard a low growl come from him in annoyance at her refusal. She tried to edge away from the intimidating figure in front of her but did not succeed as she was forcefully pulled back closer to him than before by her hand that he was holding. She looked up at him in hope that she would find any sign of emotion on his face knowing she would have to look at his eyes. Bright blue clashed with crimson as there gaze locked. Alucard still held her hand and her face but loosened the one on her face slightly and cupped her cheek in his palm. Alucard kept thinking the same thing over and over _I wonder what they would be like if they were red._

Seras could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Alucard leaned in further. Seras was sat up with her back straight. Alucard continued to lean in further until his head was in the space between her neck and shoulder. Seras felt another shiver but for a different reason. She wasn't sure what reason it was but it wasn't a bad one. Alucard grinned into her shoulder as he started to nuzzle into her neck taking in her smell and listening to the pulse of the blood just beneath the surface. Seras knew she should be moving away now but was stuck to the spot. _Is he doing this to me?_ She could feel his teeth brushing against the side of her neck. She let out a light whimper he wasn't meant to hear but did. Alucard raised his head slightly so as to look at the side of her neck. There little lines of blood where his teeth had scratched her skin and drawn blood. He quickly lapped the droplets up and let out a soft growl at the sweetv taste of her blood. Alucard tipped her head slightly to the side so that he could get to her neck more comfortably. Seras showed little to no resistance as he did so. Smiling in approval at her obedience he readied himself to plunge into her neck.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

He let out a loud annoyed and angry growl which both Seras and the person on the other side of the door heard. Reluctantly Alucard retreated from Seras' neck and moved in front of her to block her out of whoever came in view. A stern and angry "enter" was heard and the door opened to show who had interrupted them. The girl was no one Seras recognised and Alucard did not consider worthy enough of knowing. "Yes?" He said again but with a more annoyed and impatient tone.

"I'm sorry lord but there is a matter that is in need of your attention immediately." The poor messenger was shaking with fear. With one last grunt Alucard dismissed the servant after nodding in understanding. After hearing the door close once more he turned to face Seras. To his great dismay he had to leave her without finishing what he started. Once more he held her chin so that their eyes were level with each other.

"I apologise but I must leave you as you just heard. I will come back but till then, sleep." With that last command Seras' eyelids felt heavy and closed in an instant. Alucard sighed and lay her back down on the bed. Her moved the bangs out of her face and gazed down at her face. She was perfect and soon she would be his. He moved his hand down to her neck and rubbed lightly where he could feel her pulse. "Soon Seras you'll be mine and no one can stop me." He stood up and pulled the covers up to her neck. No one would know he did it so there was no harm in doing so. With one last glance to his soon to be queen he disappeared with every intention of returning to finish what he planned to do.

* * *

**A/n : Again I am sorry for the delay but I really didn't have any idea's of what to do till today and that was because I was determined to update today. I will hopefully get "the night off" going again but I'm still thinking about it but have the first half of the next chapter done :D Please review as it makes me want to write more and update but if you don't want to that's fine too! Till next time! Also should I change the rating of this to M or keep it as it is? Let me know lpease. Thanks!**


End file.
